


Capsicum

by shyestbanshee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asian-American Character, Comfort Food, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gift Giving, Interracial Relationship, Non-Canon Relationship, Opposites Attract, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: ”[...] L’asiatico ridacchiò. Ormai non si chiedeva neppure più cosa accidenti fosse un “demone mangiagioie”. Era strano: era davvero entrato così profondamente all'interno del mondo di Evelyn Evernever da non stupirsi nemmeno più quando diceva cose fuori dall’ordinario? O meglio, fuori dall’ordinario degli altri? [...]"





	Capsicum

La marea di cibo ricadde tutta dinanzi ai suoi occhi con un rumore fragoroso che risuonò per tutto il territorio dei Southside Serpents. Gli altri membri della gang presenti si voltarono immediatamente e sghignazzarono come loro solito, divertiti dalla scena che si erano ritrovati davanti a loro.

Sweet Pea non capì subito cosa l’avesse stupito di più: se quella cascata di roba da mangiare così improvvisa o il viso che gli sorrise non appena alzò lo sguardo da quella miriade di invitanti prelibatezze.

«Evelyn!», esclamò, sorpreso. Avrebbe voluto dire tante cose in quel momento. Eppure tutto ciò che gli uscì dalla gola fu uno stupido e alquanto soffocato: «Che ci fai tu qui?».

La ragazza alzò le spalle, senza scomporsi o mostrare segni di irritazione a quella domanda per lei un po' scontata.

«Ho sentito che non sei voluto andare da Pop’s perché eri giù di morale», spiegò, la voce calma e calda che oramai Sweet Pea aveva imparato a conoscere. «E allora ho pensato di portare Pop’s da te!».

L’asiatico osservò con sguardo critico la catasta di cibo: tra i tanti, i suoi occhi riuscirono subito a distinguere Cheeseburgers, Onion Rings, Brownies e tante di quelle leccornie che non gli sarebbe bastata tutta la vita per finirle.

«Hai svaligiato tutte le provviste del povero Pop Tate, per caso?».

Evelyn si concesse un breve e delicato sorriso.

«Veronica sembrava piuttosto contenta quando mi ha vista arrivare alla cassa…».

Sweet Pea non poté fare a meno di esplodere in una fragorosa risata. Quella rossa era tutta matta…

«Non avresti dovuto, davvero», tentò lui, non particolarmente convinto.

Vicino a lui, Fangs lo guardava con uno sguardo carico di una tale golosità che Sweet Pea si ritrovò a dovergli dargli un pizzicotto sulla mano che si stava dirigendo, furtiva, verso la catasta di cibo.

«Non vorrai mica finirli tutti da solo…», brontolò l’ispanico, ma all’occhiataccia rivolta dall’altro si limitò a sbuffare — fingendosi un po’ più arrabbiato di quanto lo fosse realmente — per poi alzarsi e raggiungere un gruppetto di Southside Serpents qualche metro distante da loro.

«Beh, so che non è proprio un momento facile per te…», gli fece notare lei, reclinando lievemente la testa. «E pensavo che avessi bisogno di tutto il supporto morale possibile!»

Sweet Pea sorrise, sentendo le guance diventare d’un tratto di fuoco: nessuno aveva mai fatto un gesto così carino per lui.

Certo, forse non così estremo, ma di sicuro era stato un bel pensiero.

«È stata… un’idea davvero assurda, se posso essere onesto. Però questa trovata è anche forte, a modo suo. Lo devo ammettere!».

Evelyn gli rivolse uno stentato sorriso e scosse la testa lievemente facendo tintinnare appena gli orecchini, come a rispondergli _figurati_.

«Ma ti sarà costato una fortuna…», le fece notare Sweet Pea, capendo solo allora la portata del gesto della rossa.

Lei si portò una mano davanti e la scosse, decisa.

«Nulla di cui tu debba preoccuparti!», ribatté, tentando di non farlo agitare. «Hai già troppi _demoni mangiagioie_ per la mente».

L’asiatico ridacchiò. Ormai non si chiedeva neppure più cosa accidenti fosse un demone mangiagioie. Era strano: era davvero entrato così profondamente all'interno del mondo di Evelyn Evernever da non stupirsi nemmeno più quando diceva cose fuori dall’ordinario? O meglio, fuori dall’ordinario degli altri?

«Provane uno!», lo incoraggiò lei, dolcemente, in un tono tra il deciso e il materno.

Gli occhi di Sweet Pea vagarono per alcuni istanti nella catasta, alla ricerca di qualcosa che non avesse già assaggiato, di qualcosa di cui non avesse neppure mai sentito il sapore. Sentì il desiderio, prorompente e violento di qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che non avesse mai provato.

«Sono sicura che questo non l’hai mai neppure notato», commentò Evelyn, come se avesse letto i suoi pensieri. Sweet Pea cominciò a pensare seriamente che quella ragazzina fosse realmente in grado di leggere tutto ciò che affollava, caoticamente, la sua mente.

Prima che lui avesse potuto dire qualcosa, la ragazza prese qualcosa da quell’enorme distesa di cibo, poggiandosela sul proprio palmo.

Nella mano di lei il moro vide quella che sembrava una normalissima caramella artigianale, una pallina scura che assomigliava a qualcosa alla fragola o roba simile.

Non seppe per quanto tempo rimase lì, indeciso sul da farsi, per poi perdersi nei propri problemi.

«Provalo!», tentò Evelyn di nuovo, paziente, porgendogli all'interno del palmo bianco e minuscolo rivolto verso l’alto la piccola caramella.

Sweet Pea stentò un istante e poi l’afferrò, convinto che avrebbe avuto il solito sapore — troppo zuccherato — di una caramella alla fragola.

Invece non fu così.

Appena entrato in bocca, il ragazzo sentì la propria lingua iniziare a pizzicargli, rilasciando un gusto che lo lasciò senza fiato. Fu così sorpreso che per un istante rimase interdetto, senza proferire una singola parola, attendendo che la caramella si sciogliesse lentamente all’interno della propria bocca. Eppure il sapore rimase, forte e persistente lungo l’interno delle guance e sulla lingua.

Evelyn lo fissava raggiante, o almeno all’asiatico parve così.

«Cosa…», si azzardò, accorgendosi che anche i denti che sfiorava con la lingua, sui quali erano rimasti residui di un sapore piccante.

«Caramelle al peperoncino», spiegò lei, sorridendo ancora di più. «Sono davvero strepitose, non trovi?».

Sweet Pea — dal canto suo — non seppe trovare una risposta.

«A molti piacciono molto meno dei Brownies… O dei Milkshakes… Ma io li preferisco», spiegò lei, mentre Sweet Pea si passò la lingua lungo le labbra che, anche quelle, sapevano ormai di peperoncino. «Perché hanno un sapore particolare, difficile da apprezzare. Perché sono speciali».

Il ragazzo non rispose. Si limitò ad alzare lo sguardo su Evelyn e a ringraziarla con un sorriso stentato ed imbarazzato. La rossa si limitò a rivolgergli un altro sorriso e poi si avviò, saltellando allegramente, probabilmente verso la fermata più vicina dell’autobus.

Sweet Pea restò immobile per alcuni istanti.

«Che tipa strana, non trovi?», commentò Toni avvicinandosi — la quale aveva assistito a quella scena da lontano —, senza sapere con precisione come altro definire Evelyn.

«Strana?», si intromise Fangs all’interno della conversazione, spuntato da chissà dove. «Io direi inquietante… E tanto!».

«Gli ha fatto un bellissimo regalo, Fangs!», commentò la ragazza. «L'ho trovata molto gentile…».

«O molto folle, magari», le fece notare lui. «Insomma… Hai idea di quanto le sarà costato?».

«È anche questo che rende il gesto speciale, non trovi?», esclamò Toni. «Il sacrificio che ha dovuto fare per avere tutti quegli Snack… E solo per Sweet Pea…»

L’asiatico non aveva ancora ripreso l’uso della voce, e ascoltava il discorso dei suoi migliori amici come un passante distratto che ascolta i dialoghi di chi gli cammina accanto: afferrava poche parole, e tutte gli arrivavano sfumate e poco udibili.

Deglutì, tentando di far ripartire la salivazione che si era bloccata.

C’era ancora sapore di peperoncino…

 

 

 

 

Non era certo da quanto tempo stesse camminando avanti e indietro nell’aula vuota e silenziosa dove Evelyn aveva fondato _la sua versione della fattoria_.

«Ciao, Sweet Pea!», esclamò dal nulla lei alle sue spalle, facendolo sobbalzare.

«Cazzo, Evelyn! Mi hai fatto prendere un infarto!», imprecò, voltandosi di scatto verso la rossa. «Sei sbucata all’improvviso! Ma come fai ad essere così silenziosa?!».

«Scusa, non volevo spaventarti!», ridacchiò Evelyn, per poi portarsi una ciocca dei capelli corti e lisci dietro l’orecchio. «Cosa ci fai qui? Credevo avessi lezione».

Sweet Pea era davanti a lei, i capelli corvini leggermente spettinati, gli occhi che sorridevano dolcemente, le labbra sporche di qualcosa che sembrava peperoncino.

Evelyn sorrise divertita.

«Ieri ho mangiato tutte le caramelle che c’erano tra le cose che mi hai portato…», sussurrò il Southside Serpent con un sorriso imbarazzato, passandosi, impacciato, la lingua sulle labbra nel tentativo di cancellare il succo, facendola ridere lievemente.

«Sei venuto fin qui solo per dirmi questo?», domandò la rossa, ancora ridacchiando.

L’asiatico non parlò per alcuni istanti. Poi prese un sospiro profondo e successivamente ammise, il tono di voce lievemente incrinato: «No, non proprio».

Sweet Pea mosse un passo verso la ragazza. Lei non indietreggiò e non mostrò di voler allontanarsi.

«Volevo… ringraziarti. Tutto qua, Evelyn», spiegò, grattandosi il capo nervoso. «Ed è strano, perché… Sto praticamente saltando una lezione dell’unica materia in cui vado bene solo per dirti grazie, e… E probabilmente, anzi, sicuramente, avrò ripercussioni per non essermi presentato in aula, ma…».

Fece una pausa. Sembrava sul punto di dover dire qualcosa di molto importante, e la rossa lo lasciò fare.

«Questo perché… Io non so cosa… Insomma, io… Non so se… So che è stupido, ma credo di starmi...».

Stava andando letteralmente nel panico, mentre Evelyn stava ammirando per la prima volta un lato impacciato e quasi vulnerabile che il Southside Serpent sembrava non aver mai mostrato, o almeno in sua presenza. La ragazza sorrise e si alzò sulle punte per posargli una bacio lieve sulla guancia. Il gangster si limitò a fissarla stupito.

«Anch’io, Sweet Pea», sussurrò semplicemente Evelyn.

 


End file.
